transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Spark
"The Dark Spark has been in my possession since 2022 and as a result of its destructive nature, I am placing it under lock and key under the protection of the Badgeless. For the sake of Cybertron and all its... inhabitants." —Starscream The Dark Spark is a dark relic that was said to be the equal but opposite force to the Matrix of Leadership. Whilst the Matrix granted wisdom, its antithesis allowed its user to bend the fabric of the universe and its inhabitants to its will. It also apparently has the ability to travel between universes. At one point, Megatron sought to use it to vanquish the Autobots and conquer Cybertron. Later, it somehow ended up in Starscream's clutches. History The Past The Dark Spark's creation was debated by ancient Transformers such as the Patterners and the Disciples of the Thirteen. One group claimed that it was the Spark of Unicron himself while the other saw it as the ejected corruption from the Well of AllSparks. After witnessing its dark power, the Crystal Guardians from Crystal City decided that this artifact needed to remain hidden forever and thus placed it within an underground vault protected by some of their warriors. In the aftermath, the Dark Spark was considered a myth. In the Great War, Megatron came to believe in its existence and dispatched Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream to find it. This led these Decepticons into the underground levels of Cybertron where they fought Insecticons and the Guardians and before arriving at the vault containing the relic. After they disabled the security system, they returned to the vault to find that Sideswipe and Ironhide had been following them. The two Autobots trapped the Decepticons in the vault and fought their way through a horde of Insecticons to bring Optimus Prime the relic at an old train station. Despite Starscream's attempt to stop them, they departed for Iacon on a train only for Soundwave to detonate a bomb he had hidden on the track. Optimus tried to fool the Decepticons into thinking that he had the Dark Spark but Sharpshot saw through the ruse and deduced Ironhide was carrying it. After Sharpshot defeated Ironhide, Shockwave seized the relic and proceeded to Kaon with it receiving back up in the form of the Combaticons. At the gates of Kaon, Shockwave managed to enter with the Dark Spark by having Bruticus take Cliffjumper prisoner. Megatron inserted the Dark Spark into his chest, mirroring the way Optimus Prime held the Matrix. Shockwave designed an experiment, with Cliffjumper as one of the test subjects, with the Dark Spark that would remove an Autobot's will to fight. Cliffjumper escaped with the help of Optimus and Jazz before this could bear fruit and Optimus Prime came to the lab where Shockwave and Megatron were. Megatron displayed here that the Dark Spark had some connection to Dark Energon and was able to use it to resurrect dead Autobots. Despite Megatron using Autobot Terrorcons as an army against Prime, Optimus bested Megatron in combat. Enraged, Megatron swore to rip the Matrix from Prime who responded by unleashing its power on the Decepticon leader. Megatron tried to counter with the Dark Spark only to bested and knocked unconscious. The Dark Spark was blasted into another universe. Transformers Revolution At some point, the Dimensional Guardians encountered the Dark Spark in the Armada timeline. Windblade was sent to retrieve it and was forced to battle Galvatron for the powerful relic. She was severely outmatched against the Decepticon and was only successful in recovering the Dark Spark due to interference from Agent. The Guardians then contained the Dark Spark between realities to prevent it from ever being used for evil again. However, the former Dimensional Guardian Outcast learned of its whereabouts and made a deal with Starscream: in exchange for destroying the Overlord, Outcast would hand over the Dark Spark. Starscream agreed, and Outcast stole the Dark Spark. Starscream would subsequently use the Dark Spark to win a battle against the Guardians, only for the Overlord himself to interfere and enable Agent to win the battle. When the emergency beacon summoned the Transformers to Cybertron for emergency stasis, Starscream stored the Dark Spark away for later use. Transformers Frontier Upon emerging from stasis in 2183, Starscream immediately returned to Earth and obtained the Dark Spark. After receiving the loyalty of the Constructicons, he would use the Dark Spark to resurrect the rogue Dimensional Guardians Outcast and Ouja. Agent later came hunting Starscream for the Dark Spark, but the Decepticon one-upped him by planting a Nexus Bomb on his back. Unfortunately for the Seeker, Agent put the bomb on him and he was sent flying all the slaggin' way to Earth's moon. And boy, was he pissed afterwards.